Flustered
by Levita
Summary: Rin tells Chihiro some very interesting things.  ChihiroHaku


Chihiro let out a huff as she set down a large bucket of towels, soap, and other bathing supplies. Her arms were sore from the hard day of work, and her stomach growled because she had missed lunch. Thank god her shift would end in another half-hour.

"It's finally toning down, right?" Rin grinned at the younger woman.

Chihiro nodded.

"You've gotten a lot stronger and bigger since I last saw you," Rin said cheekily, "All the better for doing work now."

That's right. It had been eight years, seven months, and five days since Chihiro had last been in the spirit world. Chihiro had counted. After graduating from high school, Chihiro had become lost. She had decided not to apply for college, to her parents' dismay. Her life had been going no where for her in the real world. Both her parents were as neglectful as they were when she was ten years old, if not more-so, and her so-called friends lost touch with her right after the graduation party. She had gotten a job at the local bookstore, and then lost it because of the failing economy.

Then, a week before her nineteenth birthday, Chihiro was struck with a sudden epiphany.

The idea had really been growing in the back of her mind ever since she came back from the spirit world. The minute she had come back to the real world, she had known that something was wrong and that life would never be the same again. It took her three years to figure out what that was. She realized that she missed her friends in the spirit world: Rin, Kamajii, Kaonashi, Boh, Zeniba, and even Yubaba. But the person she missed the most was the kind dragon boy, who was also the river spirit of the Kohaku River, Haku. Her longing for the other world grew over the years, while her affinity to reality slowly slipped.

The epiphany let her do what she had been afraid, yet wanted, to do. She was going to go back to the spirit world. After all, Haku had said that they would meet again. What he did not specify was whether they would meet again in her world or the spirit world, which she had realized was an alternated dimension after studying physics in high school. And so, Chihiro devoted the week before her birthday in readying for her next big journey. She spent the days canceling her bank account, saying her goodbyes, and packing. And on the day of her nineteenth birthday, Chihiro went back to that 'scary' road and walked down the path, which had become overgrown. After walking through the tunnel, Chihiro was once again greeted with the lush fields. A large smile immediately grew on her face, and Chihiro ran the rest of the way, glad that her long legs had finally to use. To her happy surprise, when Chihiro reached the end of the bridge, two of her greatest friends were waiting for her at the end. One was Rin, and the other was Haku. And the rest was history.

"Chihiro? Chihiro!" Rin snapped her fingers in front of her friends face.

Chihiro dazedly came out of her memories of the day she came back to the spirit world and looked questioningly at Rin.

"Where have you gone of to? You spaced out on me for two minutes!" Rin exclaimed impatiently.

The younger girl wryly thought that the years had not changed Rin's impatient and aggressive personality.

"You were thinking about Haku again, weren't you?" Rin pointed a finger at Chihiro.

Chihiro sputtered, "W-what?" Despite Rin's wrong guess, Chihiro could not help turning red. Despite what everyone thought, she and Haku were nothing but friends. Though Chihiro wished otherwise.

Rin smirked knowingly, "Ah, young love." Suddenly her smirk turned suggestive. "So are you two going out flying again later after your shift?"

The nineteen year old nodded. Ever since she returned to the spirit world three weeks ago, Haku had taken her flying everyday, knowing her love for being in the air. Both loved the sense of freedom when they were airborne. Although both were no longer in a contract with Yubaba, they still worked for her out of old time's sake and voluntarily helped Yubaba. In return, the old witch had provided them protection out of consideration for Boh, who saw the other two as his best friends and always wished for their company. And as for housing, both lived with Zeniba.

"So what's it like?" Rin asked, once again breaking through Chihiro's thoughts.

"Huh?"

Rin let out a puff of annoyance, "What's it like? Riding him?"

Chihiro stared at Rin in confusion at the turn in the conversation before answering, "Well, it's very different from walking or riding a vehicle. It's also a lot more windy."

Rin gave Chihiro a baffled look before sighing and turning away, "You must really be a virgin. You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"W-what? Hey! Tell me what you meant!" Chihiro sputtered.

"You riding him... Many guests that come to the baths go on and on about how love conquers all, and I imagine you two grew very intimate whenever you went out on rides..." At the look on Chihiro's face, Rin grinned devilishly and said, "Never mind. It's a vulgar thought."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh no. You don't get to talk to me about such things and then stop. Tell me!"

"Fine," Rin's eyes gleamed, "But this is just talk, alright? It's gossip made by some of the other workers."

"Yes. And?"

"Well, they say that a dragon and its rider have a certain connection. A very intimate one, if you understand me."

"Of course they're 'intimate'," Chihiro deadpanned, "Don't you spirits know how riding works? A mount and its rider have to be close-"

"Yes, I understand. But when I say intimate, I mean _intimate_, like a lover."

Realization dawned on Chihiro and a red blush dusted her cheeks as she blurted out, "Oh, you have a perverted mind! We aren't like that!"

"I'm not saying that you and Haku are like that," Rin paused, "but I can see it."

"You're hallucinating."

Rin went on, "Think about it. You are tender but dominating, submissive yet proud. You share in one another's presence, opening a rare sort of communion. Gently, you swing your hips over him, straddling his body, lacing your fingers through his hair. You adjust yourselves for a moment, then, with the slightest of tugs, you're off."

By now, Chihiro resembled a human tomato. "I won't listen to this. I'm going back to work."

"You start out slowly, gently, exploring the dark and hidden places. Your hand reaches out, steadying itself, until it has a firm grasp on where it is."

"How do you know about this again?" Chihiro asked. She then caught herself, "Never mind. I don't even want to know."

"His body moves beneath your thighs, warm and rhythmic, comforting and powerful. I imagine by now your legs are sweaty and trembling, wrapped around his torso. But the moment is fragile, oh so fragile. A noise, a sudden interruption, even a wrong movement of either of your parts could upset the cohabitation. But maybe it isn't? What if the disturbance only makes you go faster. What if the fear and the energy push you forward, escalate the experience?"

By this time, Chihiro has lost her ability to speak and could only sputter indignantly.

"Ah, of course. You almost rip his hair out, and he increases his efforts tenfold. You let out the most gentle of yells but submit in an instant, too caught up in the moment yourself. Faster and faster you go, determined, almost afraid to make the experience end. Then, at last, you both let out a shutter. Dismounting, you ease off of him and collapse into his shadow, nestled gently in his presence."

Chihiro could only stare at Rin dumbly after the older woman finished her little speech. The younger openly gaped and was flushed head to toe. Steam seemed to be coming out of her ears.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between the two women before Rin grinned cheekily and burst into a fit of laughter.

"The look on your face!" Rin howled, "You really are a virgin!"

Chihiro was about to reply when a bell chimed, signaling the end of their shift. At the same time Haku, seemingly out of nowhere, appeared at the doorway of the room where Rin and Chihiro were working in.

"Haku!" Chihiro greeted cheerfully, blush still dusting her face.

Haku smiled at her and asked, "Ready to go?"

Chihiro nodded and turned back to Rin, "See you tomorrow Rin."

"Alright. Goodbye," Rin grinned evilly before adding, "Don't forget my words!"

As expected, Rin's blush turned darker and she sputtered out a weak, "S-shut up!"

Haku didn't seem to notice Chihiro's odd behavior and walked alongside her to the exit of the bathhouse. Once outside, Haku transformed into his dragon form and waited for Chihiro to get on. The girl hesitated a moment, letting another blush rise on her cheeks. Rin's words still echoed in her head. Taking a deep breath, Chihiro mounted Haku and grabbed onto his horns to steady herself.

The ride to Zeniba's was uncomfortable on Chihiro's part. She replayed Rin's words over and over again in her head and constantly shifted position on Haku's back. Meanwhile, Haku remained silent.

Finally, the two arrived at Zeniba's.

"Chihiro! Haku!" Zeniba greeted warmly, "Dinner is ready."

Chihiro nodded and waved to the kind witch while Haku shifted back to his human form. He remained nonchalant as they walked beside each other to enter the house. However, as Chihiro walked past him to go inside, she couldn't help but notice that a small suspicious smirk played on the dragon's mouth.

Dinner was another awkward ordeal, or at least, it seemed to be to Chihiro's overstimulated brain. Zeniba occasionally questioned Haku about Yubaba's upcoming plans or talked about new spells she had invented. Meanwhile, Kaonashi quietly spoon porridge in his mouth. Zeniba had learned early on that porridge was the only food the strange spirit could handle without becoming addicted. Chihiro was the only one at the table who was violently shoveling food into her mouth, finding an excuse not to talk.

Once the affair was over, Chihiro quickly excused herself, saying that she was tired from the day's work. She changed out of the days clothes and into her pajamas. Just as she was getting ready to go to bed, a knock came. Letting out a small huff of annoyance, Chihiro got up from her futton and walked to her door.

"Yes?" Chihiro asked after she threw open her door.

Haku's startled face greeted her, "Chihiro. I was wondering..." The girl stared at him in question and looked beseechingly at him. Haku cleared his throat, "Are you okay? You seemed odd at dinner."

Chihiro mentally let out a sigh. She did not know why, but she was somewhat disappointed by Haku's words. However, she was happy that he cared for her and answered him with a smile, "I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me all the time."

Haku gave her an unrecognizable look, "But I do."

Chihiro looked up at him, not knowing how to respond. So, she settled on giving him another of her smiles. "I appreciate it," Chihiro said honestly, "Now...do you mind?"

Confused, the boy cocked his head as Chihiro tried to usher him out the door so that she could sleep. Just as Chihiro was about to close the door, Haku mused out loud, "Are you flustered because of Rin's words?"

Chihiro froze. "W-what?"

"I overheard what she was saying..." Haku said offhandedly.

In her bewilderment, Chihiro stopped trying to close the door and instead opened it. Haku stepped closer to her and automatically Chihiro stepped back.

"What exactly?" Chihiro managed to get out.

"Oh...things," Haku was toying with her.

"And what do you think about these things?" Chihiro asked, silently wondering if she was stupid or brave for being so daring.

"I think that..." Haku trailed off.

"That?" Chihiro egged.

In one sweeping motion, Haku bent down and placed his lips on Chihiro's. The kiss was light and Haku immediately moved back, but not far enough so that their lips were still touching. "I think that it's my turn," Haku mumbled against her lips. Chihiro let out a small gasp from both his words and his actions as she backed up even further, letting him into her room.

Haku let out a devilish smirk before kicking the door close behind him.


End file.
